Unfortunate Mistake
by The Spectacular Venom
Summary: Princess Celestia makes an unfortunate mistake.


Note: The following is a non-profit fanbased story My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Lauren Faust, Hasbro, and The HUB  
>Please support the offical release<p>

Unfortunate Mistake

A large adult male dragon has been caught in a large magical rope and is stuck in place feet trapped in mud. He is unable to spread his large reptilian wings to take off flying. His large crocodile maw roaring and shooting flames in failed attempts to break the rope. The rope has an invincibility spell cast on it by Princess Celestia to capture the beast. Its so strong not even she can break the spell until it wears off. 4 Pegasi covered in golden hover around the beast holding explosive tipped spears. A crowd of ponies watch the site in front of them. Some in horror, some in happiness, some in sadness, all feeling emotion. "PRINCESS CELESTIA DO SOMETHING!" A purple Unicorn mare shouts to a Alicorn mare. "I'm trying Twilight. HOLD YOUR FIRE DAMN IT!" Princess Celestia yells to no avil. The Pegasi can't hear her due to the dragons loud roaring. A white Unicorn mare with a curly purple mane stares mouth agape completely froze in shock. A yellow Pegasus with a long pink mane cowers behind the large crowd of ponies crying her little green eyes out. A pink Earth Pony with a totally straight mane watches in complete horror at this. A rainbow maned Pegasus mare is being held back by an orange blonde Earth Pony mare and a unusally large red Earth Pony stallion. "LET ME GO APPLEJACK THEY'RE GONNA KILL HIM!" The rainbow maned Pegasus yells in fury. "Ah can't sugarcube if you get killed I couldn't live with mahself." The orange Earth Pony starts to cry.

The Pegasi fly towards the dragon and throw the spears and hit the dragon square on its right side. Fire envelops the side of the beast. It roars in pain and agony trying its damnest to get out of its binds. Many wounds have been opened in its side and its crimson red blood is pouring out of those wounds. The yellow Pegasus lifts her head eyes red with tears crying even more seeing the pain in the dragon's eyes. "NO! PRINCESS PLEASE STOP THEM!" The Unicorn Twilight cries. "I can't Twilight. I'm sorry my faithful student...I've failed you." The Princess hangs her head in defeat. There truly was nothing she could do she was too exhuasted, her energy depleted, and her wings were sore from dueling with the dragon she once saw as a threat and immeadiately regrets her decison to call in a air strike. Her sister Luna was no where to be found. Twilight was in complete shock she couldn't move a muscle in her Unicorn body. Fluttershy, the yellow Pegasus, was too busy crying and was to scared to move. Rainbow Dash, the rainbow maned Pegasus, was being held back by Applejack and her big brother Big Macintosh. Rarity was to scared to move. Pinkie Pie knew she couldn't do anything about this.

"Colts the targets still moving." The lead Pegasus glares at the dragon. "Ready more spears and fire when ready." The Pegasi did as they were told and soon were ready to fire again. "**FIRE!**" He yells at the top of his lungs. The Pegasi charge the injured dragon. "**NO!**" The 7 mares scream as loud as their lungs can allow them to. They drop the spears onto the left side of the dragon, fire once again envelops the side of the beast. It roars in unbearable pain and then it looks at Twilight Sparkle. Their eyes meet. Twilights full of tears, you can see the light slowly leaving the dragon's eyes. A weak grin appears on the dragons mouth. It arches its back and roars loudly and takes a step forward falling down like a mighty tree. The Pegsai cheer unaware of the horrible mistake they made. The leader flies down to Princess Celestia. "Well Celestia the job is done." He bows down to the Princess and receives a buck to the face by Twilight. Blood flows out of his mouth as he falls down to the ground. "**YOU FUCKING IDIOT DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE**" Twilight screams in anger. Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy holding her back for killing the Pegasus General. "What did I do?" He asks confused. "I made a mistake General...an unfortunate mistake." Tears swell in Princess Celestia's eyes. The 3 ponies holding Twilight freeze up and unwittingly let Twilight go and Twilight gallops towards the falling giant and stops as the dragon lands just a few feet from where shes galloping. Just like their friends, except Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Applejack also freeze in place. The only pony holding Rainbow is Big Macintosh. The dragon's grin reappears and the light that made his eyes glow is fading fast. His heart beat slows and slows and slows. As his eyes close his heart stops beating. Twilight then loses any shred of control over her emotions and bursts out crying hugging the deceased dragon's nose. "Sp...Spi...Spike!" She cries out.

* * *

><p>WAS UP this is my first attempt at a sad story. So please give me some constructive criticism not criticism that hurts my feelings. And yes I got the idea while watching Godzilla 1998.<p>

Update: I hated how I published this at first. I see know when I asked for constructive criticism I got nothing or people were lazy. I didn't edit this much and when I read it over after I published it; I facehooved myself...HARD!

Sky Bomb: HE DID! :P

Shut it -_-

Sky Bomb: K ^ ^

Now its edited and I hope I get some reviews. All I know is 1 person fav'd this and a 583! PEOPLE O.O either read it or skimed it. This is currently my most visited story and I wish to make this as good as I can make this. Please review. I chuckled after I reread Twilight's hugging at the end I don't why I chuckle when I read sad stories when people die (its worse in a monster movie/story). I think its when I see peoples reactions to the deaths; some smile, some cry, some burst into many many tears and that makes my chuckle. Oh god whats wrong with me? O.o


End file.
